How Do I Help You?
by NotSoSavage
Summary: What really happened to make Blaine the person he is at Dalton? Horrible things that nobody should have to go through, but do, on a daily basis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**So I have been planning this for a while and decided to knock up a basic plot line for myself last night. **

**I always write best when I write from my own experiences, so this story will be as realistic as I can muster. I must warn you that this story deals with themes of suicide, self-harm, violence, abuse. If you can't handle that, I suggest you leave right now.**

**This was going to be my first Klaine story, BUT I wrote these two chapters and decided that I didn't want to go any further with it. **

* * *

><p><em>Silence,<br>and the sound of sweet sorrow,  
>as my heart relinquishes its<em>

_Last_

_Soft_

_Beats._

_And my life draws to an end._

_The pills,  
>the wondrous means of my destruction<br>their bitter poison coursing my veins  
>as my heart draws slowly to a halt<em>

_I_

_Am_

_Gone._

_And my destiny is fulfilled._

_I wish that seeing my cold lifeless body like this  
>would change the way they see the world,<br>change the way they think,  
>challenge them.<em>

_But_

_I'm _

_Wrong._

_I am only a corpse. I am nothing._

_Nothing anymore, but the shell of my former self._

Blaine snapped his phone closed after writing the short message to himself and saving it as a draft so he can come back to it another time.

He rolled over in his bed and glanced over at the glowing red clock.

_**3:56**_

Blaine really didn't understand it.

He just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He could usually only get about 4 hours of sleep in before he had to get up again. No matter what time he went to bed, he would just lie there for hours, tossing and turning, trying not to think about the awful thoughts about suicide and self-harm that invaded his mind for hours.

The only way he could even attempt to try to sleep was to write down his thoughts in notes in his mobile and read them as he readied himself for school in the morning.

* * *

><p>After eventually falling asleep at 4:15, Blaine was woken by his alarm at 7:45. He had to get up straight away to have time to get to school by 8:30 to meet his friends. He showered, put on a carefully chosen outfit, grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and said a quick goodbye to his mother and younger brother, ignoring his father completely.<p>

He walked along the picturesque street down to the alley he discovered the second day of school, after discovering that his main bully from middle school walked the same way as he was supposed to.

Blaine walked to school, trying his hardest to keep his casual demeanour even though he knew what was waiting for him when he arrived at school.

He cut across a park and went down a few streets filled with identical houses, luscious green trees, and immaculate emerald green lawns.

He eventually reached the street his school was on and readied himself for the impending danger that was awaiting him at the gates.

* * *

><p>His school was a set of towering grey blocks of concrete, guarded by a long, imposingly tall grey fence. It was a vast complex of buildings as it housed both the local middle school and high school and the occupants would constantly interact.<p>

"Cover your assholes boys! Faggots on his way!"

"I think I can smell the shit on his dick from here!"

"Nah Rhys, he takes it up the ass, doesn't he! He is just some filthy cockslut whore."

Blaine pretended not to notice the group of boys from his school as he walked through the large wrought iron gates guarding the complex.

"Where do you think you're going so fast? Don't think you can leave us that easy."

"Nate, you sure you shouldn't put on some gloves before you touch him. You might catch the gay… or aids… or some faggy shit like that."

"Nah, I'll be right."

Nate grabbed the knot of Blaine's red McQueen scarf and flung him against the cold dull metal of the high fence, the metal creating long bruises on the pale skin of Blaine's back and leaving red marks on his neck and scalp, marks that were covered by his thick, curly black hair that hung down to his shoulders.

He tried futilely to push himself off the fence, but he had neither the strength nor the willpower to do it anymore as this had become a regular occurrence and he knew what was going to come next.

At the start of the abusive bullying, Blaine had been mad and angry, he felt hurt. But as it became commonplace over the first year of high school for these such beatings to occur, Blaine became used to it and it only made him sad now.

Eventually the boys got bored with tormenting Blaine and went off to go join their friends.

* * *

><p>Blaine straightened up his jacket, it was only just getting to the middle of winter and he would still be able to wear his scarves and coats that covered the many cuts and bruises, both self inflicted and inflicted by the rituals of daily torment, that cover the young man's body.<p>

Blaine hurried off to join his small group of friends and fell into conversation about the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance.

"So Blaine… I know girls are supposed to ask the guys to go… But I was wondering, since you are the only other out guy I know and you're my best friend… D-do you w-want to go to the dance with me."

Ty was a bundle of nerves when he asked Blaine, Blaine could tell it from the look in his deep green eyes. Blaine knew that Ty had been having issues at home and with the bullies, so he could understand why Ty was nervous about going to the dance with another guy.

"Ty, I don't know why you're so nervous about asking me, but I'd love to go with you… Do you want to come over after school and spend the weekend discussing options? It's next Friday, so we only have a week. But we can make it work."

"Uh… Sure Blaine, I'll be over at around 4 I guess. You sure your dad won't mind me being there? I know he isn't much a fan of gay…"

"Don't worry Ty, he is going away at lunch time to Aruba for a week for a 'business trip', so it'll be fine. We can choose what to wear for the event and we can watch movies and eat junk food and chat. That's what best friends are for right?" Blaine grinned at the slightly taller boy.

"That'll be fantastic Blaine. I can't wait." Ty grinned back. "I have to go to English, I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah Ty. See you then."

Their eyes held contact for what would've been considered an awkwardly long time as they parted ways for the day.

* * *

><p>The day went rather smoothly, Blaine was only shoved into a set of lockers twice and was able to catch himself on the railing as he was tripped down the stairs.<p>

The only real hiccup was at lunch time when he discovered Ty just staring at his reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror.

Blaine waited for Ty to notice him standing there, but for the first couple of minutes, he didn't notice a thing.

"Ty." Blaine said loudly across the room.

Ty jumped up and span around to face Blaine, a look of terror in his eyes, a look that softened as he recognised the familiar face of his best friend. But the look of terror still remained as his eyes began to well up with tears.

Blaine rushed across the room and engulfed Ty in a huge hug. A warm tear fell from Tys cheek and landed softly on Blaine's scarf.

Ty flinched as Blaine rubbed his hands comfortingly up Ty's back.

"Ty, show me your back." Blain said in a commanding, yet soft, tone of voice.

* * *

><p>Ty lightly pulled Blaine into a cubicle and slowly lifted the blue and white knitted jumper and undershirt from his skin.<p>

Blaine gasped as he saw the criss-crossing welts on Ty's back.

"How the hell did they do that to you!" Blaine asked angrily.

"Well, it seems they were testing a new method on me, they took some of those huge elastic strips from the science department and one of them holds each end and they stand about a yard apart and a third one pulls it back like a rubber band and flick you with it. They had me up against a wall and got a few shots in before I managed to escape." Ty said nonchalantly.

"That is horrifying!" Blaine gushed "Just think about the weekend we are going to have and how fantastic it will be. Remember, courage."

Ty's eyes lit up as Blaine said the word 'courage'. The word that had come to be Blaine's signature word always made Ty feel better.

The bell rang for class and the sounds of people dragging their feet and slamming lockers filled the air.

"See you later then." Blaine said, cutting the gaze they were sharing to a sudden end.

Both boys left the bathroom, causing people to sneer at them in disgust and joke about Blaine being loose enough that he could still walk properly straight afterwards.

* * *

><p>Blaine raced around his room, removing all traces of grossness. He threw the worn pairs of underwear that were strewn across the ground into a basket by his door.<p>

The doorbell rang, and Blaine excitedly rushed down the stairs to greet Ty. Ty was carrying a big green duffel bag, the same colour as his eyes, Blaine noticed.

Blaine led Ty by the hand to his room and threw Ty's duffel onto the queen sized bed sitting in the centre of the room. Ty gripped Blaine in a tight embrace and they simply stood there, basking in each other's company.

"Well, well get your stuff set up and then we can watch a movie. You don't mind sharing a bed with me do you? We couldn't get the other one up here…" Blaine said.

"It'll be fine, I just hope you don't mind that I spread out a lot when I sleep." Ty said.

"I don't mind at all…" Blaine said as he admired Ty's muscular frame under the tight fitting V-neck he had changed into.

"And… I don't wear many clothes, even in winter…"

Blaine almost choked on his drink.

"So, Mulan first?" Ty asked.

"My Favourite." Blaine spluttered.

* * *

><p>It was midway through Hercules that Ty fell into the first blissful sleep he had had in years, since he had come out in fact. Ty's head was rested against Blaine's chest as his eyes flickered as he fell into a deep sleep.<p>

Blaine cast his eyes over the sleeping boy. Ty had mid length tidy dark brown hair, a very sculptured face, a face like a model's, and a muscular body that would be the envy of most guys at school.

Blaine thought of Ty as beautiful. Not hot, or cute. Just as beautiful.

Hercules was running the end credits as Blaine's fingers ghosted lightly over Ty's muscular forearms.

Ty's eyes slowly flicked open at the touch.

"B-Blaine? What time is it?" Ty said lightly.

"Almost 1. We should go to bed." Blaine said softly.

"But I don't want to move. You're so comfortable! And warm… And your heartbeat is so comforting…" Ty trailed off slowly and started pretending to snore loudly.

Blaine chuckled and scooped Ty up in his strong arms.

He carried a chuckling Ty to the bed and threw him onto the comforter.

Blaine dragged the sheets and comforter over Ty, who was quickly stripping off his clothes until he was only in his tight black underwear. Blaine noticed the welts on Ty's back had settled to just be pale red marks.

Blaine strode quickly to the door and flicked the lock shut.

He then made his way back to the bed, removing his clothes as he went until he was only in his underwear as well, but then decided to pull on a pair of very loose sweat pants.

He climbed into bed beside his best friend and they moved close to each other, face to face.

"Blaine, would it be weird if I told you I want to kiss you right now?" Ty whispered very softly, staring deeply into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine swallowed hard.

"Not at all."

Blaine raised himself off the bed and brought his face down against Ty's, their lips connecting in a sweet moment that made them both feel safe, and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Lovies!<strong>

**Naww, how sweet! Oh, and I hope you liked my OC, Ty. He's such a cutie!**

**I hope you like my comeback to writing! It has been a rather long time since my last fic, so I hope you enjoy this!**

**I get writers block if I don't get reviews, so If you want it to keep going, review!**

_**Love, **_

_**DJ,  
>xoxo.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee.  
>I only own an old laptop and a bag of gummy bears.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ty's eye's flickered open as he heard the door click closed softly. The room was still dark because the blinds were still closed, but Ty could faintly make out the pale skin, messy curls and loose pants.<p>

"Ty. You're awake." Blaine said softly.

"Mhmm…" Ty mumbled.

"Wow… You still sound half asleep…" Blaine said, a villainous gleam in his voice.

"I am…" Ty replied.

"Well, we'll just have to change that then won't we!"

With this, Blaine took a running jump and dived onto his bed, on top of Ty how groaned and started a fit of giggling as he and Blaine wrestled around in the bed.

After a while, Blaine collapsed on the bed beside Ty, panting.

"Oh, come here you!" Ty said, feigning exasperation.

Ty pulled Blaine up against him, their bare skin connecting, the sensation sending a shiver down Blaine's spine. Ty pulled Blaine in for a long, deep kiss. Their tongues tracing against each other's teeth.

They both broke into huge matching grins and broke apart, but returning for a soft peck on the lips.

"So… I was thinking maybe we could pick out what we are going to wear to the dance and then go somewhere for lunch… Then maybe we can snuggle on the couch and watch RomComs?" Blaine said as he snuggled into Ty's chest.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the week couldn't go fast enough for the two boys. They couldn't be physical with each other in public, so they had to contain themselves to heavy make out sessions in the park near the school.<p>

"I hate that we can't do this at school like everyone else does." Ty groaned, pushing Blaine up against a tree.

"Maybe at another school, but not this one. I'm sorry Ty. I wish we could too… But we have each other, so it doesn't matter."

Ty pouted at Blaine.

Blaine gave him a quick peck on the lips and his pout turned into a grin.

Ty laughed and lightly punched Blaine on the arm.

Blaine kissed Ty goodbye and they made their way to their individual houses a few streets apart.

It was finally Friday.

The boys had decided to take the day off so that they could just hang out and get ready for the night they had ahead.

At around 6, they decided to get off the couch, have showers and get changed into their matching suits.

"I feel silly Blaine. I don't like wearing suits." Ty moaned.

"Well you look hot, and I can't wait to get you out of that suit. Don't worry, it'll only be a couple of hours then we can come back here and I'll ravish you." Blaine whispered deeply in Ty's ear.

Ty moaned in response.

"Blaine, these pants are tight enough as it is and you're really not helping." Ty said, in weak response.

Blaine glanced down at Ty's crotch, and noticed the swelling bump right behind the zipper.

He let out a soft chuckle and went to the mirror to do his hair.

* * *

><p>Blaine's mother pulled up just outside the school gate and let them out. They stepped onto the footpath. Ty looked shaken. He was clearly very nervous about going to a dance with another guy, even if that guy was his… boyfriend.<p>

Blaine noticed the way Ty was acting, and gripped Ty's hand to comfort him. Blaine noticed that Ty relaxed visibly at the touch.

They walked through the gates, shoulders back, heads held high, and walked to the gymnasium, where the dance was being held.

They handed the doorperson their tickets and went inside.

* * *

><p>Though they thought the streamers hanging from the ceiling were totally lame, and the music wasn't fantastic, they had a rather enjoyable time.<p>

The DJ set up was pretty cool though, Blaine thought, as the laser lights cut through the lightly foggy air.

Blaine fell into light conversation with their small group of friends and danced a little bit for a couple hours when all of a sudden the lights changed and the music stopped.

"Everybody take your positions for the slow dance!" The chaperone called over the noise of the crowd.

Ty's smile lit up and he walked over to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, may I have his dance?" Ty said, grinning at Blaine, who blushed fiercely and grinned back.

Ty led Blaine to the dancefloor, ignoring the sneers coming from the other students.

As they reached the centre of the floor, the music started up again and their ears were soothed by the soft sounds of Lady Gaga.

_1-2-3_

_Nowhere yah were goin' no where fast_

_Maybe this time I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_C-c-c-crazy get your ass in my bed_

_Maybe you'll be just my summer boyfriend, summer boy_

The two boys danced quickly around the packed room, never making a mistake and completely outshining everyone else in the room.

_Let's get lost, you can take me home, somewhere nice_

_We can be alone_

_Bikini top's comin o-o-off_

_Don't be sad when the sun goes down_

_You'll wake up and i'm not around_

_I've got to go oh oh oh_

_We'll still have the summer after all_

The two boys moved agilely, and seamlessly. Their practising all day evident in the way that they could move without being hindered at all by their very restrictive suits.

_Sometimes you might start a fight_

_But i'm happy, pretending were alright_

_Sunglasses, cover up my green eyes_

_My martini glistens yeah_

_While checking out other guys_

_Summer boys_

_Let's get lost, you can take me home, somewhere nice_

_We can be alone_

_Bikini top's comin o-o-off_

_Don't be sad when the sun goes down_

_You'll wake up and i'm not around_

_I've got to go oh oh oh_

_We'll still have the summer after all_

_Hey there summer boy_

_Let's go for a drive_

_Take me for a ride_

_Never gonna close our eyes_

_Hey there summer boy_

_I'm a busy girl_

_Don't have too much time_

_Hurry up before I change my mind_

_Hey there summer boy_

_I'm takin off my heels_

_Let's go for a run_

_Have a little summer fun_

_Have a little summer fun_

_Summer boy_

They slowed their dancing down and fell into a slow waltz, Blaine's head of highly curly black hair resting on Ty's shoulder.

_Let's get lost, you can take me home, somewhere nice_

_We can be alone_

_Bikini tops poppin o-o-off_

_Don't be sad when the sun goes down_

_You'll wake up and I'm not around_

_You've got to go oh oh oh_

_We'll still have the summer after -_

_Let's get lost, you can take me home, somewhere nice_

_We can be alone_

_I got my eyes on a summer boy_

_Don't be sad when the sun goes down_

_You'll wake up and I'm not around_

_I got my eyes on a summer summer boy_

_And we'll still have the summer after all_

The two boys shared a tender kiss as the song came to an end.

* * *

><p>As they made their way back to the table, Blaine pulled Ty by the waist and whispered in his ear.<p>

"Maybe we could get out of here and call your dad to come and get us… Then we can go back to my place and maybe have some fun…?" Blaine whispered.

Ty clenched his eyes shut and let out a soft moan and squeezed Blaine's hand, and led him to the doors of the gym.

* * *

><p>The two boys made their way to one of the buildings after making a quick call to Ty's dad.<p>

"He'll be here in 20 minutes Blaine." Ty said.

They got to the building and Blaine lightly pushed Ty up against the wall, in the shadows.

Ty lightly trailed his fingers from Blaine's hand up Blaine's arm to the back of his neck. His fingers brushing against the mess of black curls. He gripped the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, their tongues colliding as their passion for each other was exhibited.

Blaine's eyes widened as his thigh brushed past the growing bulge on the front of Ty's pants. Ty swept his hair out of his eyes and stared intensely at Blaine with his deep green eyes.

"Ty, you have beautiful eyes…" Blaine said softly.

Ty kissed Blaine on the forehead softly.

Blain trailed his fingers down Ty's chest, down his muscular abdomen, until his fingers rested on the zipper of Ty's tight black pants.

Still lightly holding the zipper Blaine got down onto his knees.

He was slowly pulling the zipper down as he heard a shout from behind him.

* * *

><p>"Well look what the unicorn dragged in… It's our least favourite faggots! Oh wait, we don't like ANY faggots, now do we?" The tallest boy, Rhys, shouted.<p>

The other boys behind him laughed as if it was the funniest thing anybody had ever said.

"I guess we'll have to teach these lady-boys a lesson for forcing their faggy shit in our face! Boys… get them." Rhys said coldly.

The group of boys walked slowly toward the two boys. Ty pushed Blaine behind him and told him to stay put. The boys continued to advance.

The world went blurry and Blaine could see Ty running towards him, screaming his name. Blaine felt a trickle run down his neck, and the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to harsh lighting above him. He looked around him and noticed a drip in his arm, and his mother holding his hand. He rubbed the back of his head. It was very tender and he could feel coarse bandages.<p>

"Ty…" Blaine whispered hoarsely.

"He's over here sweetie." Blaines mom said, pulling back a curtain separating Blaine and Ty's cubicles.

"Blaine…I'm so glad you're awake." Ty said, his eyes lighting up.

Ty had cuts all over his arms and face and was sporting a big black eye.

Blaine let out a soft gasp at what he saw on his best friend.

"Ok, you boys need to get some rest and take your painkillers." A tall thin nurse said, hurriedly, throwing the curtain between them closed.

Blaine's mom kissed him on the forehead, squeezed his hand and left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine fell into a blissful sleep, filled with images of Ty and his beautiful grin, his floral scent, and his strong comforting arms.<p>

Blaine woke up to shouts coming from the next cubicle.

"We need to get a stomach pump in here right NOW."

"Save my baby! Don't let him go!"

"Why would you do something this stupid Ty!"

"Ok, we need the parents out of here so we can do something."

Sometime during the happenings, the curtain had come slightly open. Blaine peeked around the curtain and saw Ty convulsing in his bed, a thin white froth escaping from the corner of his mouth, his green eyes so dark they appeared to be black. He also noticed an empty bottle of strong painkillers on its side on the bedside table

The doctor and several nurses hurriedly wheeled Ty out of the room after strapping his convulsing body to the bed.

Blaine couldn't understand what was happening.

He noticed a letter sitting on the small table beside him with his name written on the front in Ty's elegant script.

He hesitated before tearing it open.

_Blaine._

_I'm so sorry it had to come to this._

_I just don't know how to handle it and this seemed the easiest way. _

_I wanted to say goodbye to you in person, but you look so beautiful when you are sleeping, and I know you don't sleep very often, so I didn't want to disturb you._

_I know that you know how I feel, last weekend, I read through the notes on the phone and was scared. I don't want you to ever feel like I do at this moment, and the thing that scared me the most, was when I read;_

The nights have always been the hardest for me. I am left completely alone with my thoughts, and as a person that is constantly told to go kill myself, that is a very dangerous thing. Especially if you have the means and reasoning to do it.

_I didn't know how to feel. I just don't want you to ever do something as stupid as this. _

_Blaine, you mean everything to me. So doing this is a decision I had to make for the both of us._

_Maybe, without me, the guys will leave you alone a bit more._

_I love you, and I think this is the best thing in the long term._

_Please, be safe, for me,  
>Love, Ty.<br>xoxo._

Blaine sat there, letter clutched in his hand, knuckles white.

Minutes passed before he began to cry.

* * *

><p>He waited.<p>

Minutes turned into hours as he sat upright in his bed. He just stared at the wall. Replaying in his head what had happened the night before.

He was so scared.

Scared for what would happen when he returned to school.

Scared for what was happening to Ty.

Scared of everything.

* * *

><p>Blaine snapped out of staring at the wall as he heard a squeak of wheels as a bed was wheeled into the room.<p>

He glanced over to the new bed and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Ty.

Ty wouldn't meet Blaine's gaze.

Blaine got up from his bed and wheeled the IV drip beside him as he made his way to Ty.

"I read your letter… I love you. I was so scared I lost you."

"I love you Blaine. I'm sorry. What I did was really stupid of me."

Blaine fell into Ty's outstretched arms and Ty held him for a long time, until they were interrupted by Blaines parents, asking for him outside.

* * *

><p>Blaine kissed Ty softly and went outside to talk to his parents.<p>

"Blaine, your mother and I have decided that your school isn't safe enough for you anymore."

"Blaine, we are just trying to do what is best for you. We have seen what happened with Ty, and we don't want that happening to you. So…"

"We are moving you to Dalton Academy, you will start there the week after next. You will be boarding. The curriculum will be very rigorous. But it is what is best for you."

"Sweetie, there is a no tolerance bullying policy and lots of gay students because it is all-boys! It'll be great!"

Blaine stared at his parents in disbelief.

"And you will no longer be seeing Ty. You can still be friends but you will no longer be his boyfriend. I don't want you becoming a messed up freak like him."

"Dad. He isn't a messed up freak. He just got assaulted. Being gay in a place like this means a hard life! You will never understand it, and until you do, you will call NOBODY a messed up freak."

Blaine was red with rage. He was so mad, he just couldn't understand why his parents would do this to him.

"Regardless, you will still go to Dalton and break up with Ty. That is the end of it. Now, the nurses are readying the papers for your discharge. You will go say goodbye to him, and come straight back."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled out his IV and walked back into Ty's cubicle.<p>

"Can I have a moment alone with Ty, please, Mr and Mrs Peters?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure honey. Ty, we'll be just outside if you need us." Mrs Peters said, cheerily, even though her eyes had lost their usual happy shine.

"Ty, I have to talk to you…" Blaine said, wiping away a fresh tear from his cheek.

Blaine sobbed softly as he relayed the conversation to Ty, leaving out the 'messed up freak' part.

At the end, Ty gripped Blaine's hand tightly.

"Blaine, I agree with your parents, it will be best for you, and so will us going back to being best friends, I don't want to drag you into my shit." Ty sighed.

"But, I'll miss you so much!" Blaine whined.

"I know honey, and I'll miss you so much too, but it is what is best for you. You'll meet some other amazing guy and I'll be best man at your wedding. Blaine, you need to get better and be ok. You always need to remember that you shouldn't give a fuck about what people say about you. Just keep standing up tall, confidently. Remember Blaine, courage. That's all it takes. Someday, someone will need you to be there for them, and you have to be their rock. Promise me that Blaine." Ty said.

"I-I promise. I l-love you. I'll never forget y-you." Blaine whispered, his voice breaking from emotion as he spoke.

"I love you too." Ty said, enveloping Blaine in a tight hug, wrapping his muscular arms around the shorter boy.

"I'll text you all the time." Blaine whispered.

"Good." Ty replied.

Blaine planted a tender kiss firmly on Ty's lips and left the room.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Darlings,<strong>

**That was the hardest thing I have ever had to write, it was extremely emotionally draining and it took me HOURS to write. Initially, I was going to kill off Ty, but I didn't have the heart to do it, and I had already cried through most of writing this and I didn't want to cry again. I can't believe I got so emotionally invested in an OC after only 2 chapters.**

**Oh well... **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review,  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>DJ<em>  
><em>xoxo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So it was initially going to be much longer, but seeing as I don't really have the time and I have a lot of personal stuff going on right now, I don't have the drive to do it. Sorry. I might eventually revisit this story and add a shitload of chapters to it, but not right now. <em>**

**_Love you all dearly._**


End file.
